1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desk or work surface and, more particularly, to a hydraulically operated height adjustable desk having a means for self-releveling the desk top.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providers of office furniture have been increasingly aware of the need for proper ergonomic design. It is desirable that items of furniture be conformed to maximize the safety, comfort, and effectiveness of workers. With desks, it is highly desirable that the height of the desk top be adjustable to accommodate workers of various heights and to allow workers to alter their posture from time to time. Accordingly, desks are known in which the desk top is mounted atop a gas spring cylinder. The cylinder is released by the worker to adjust the desk top up and down.
Larger and heavier desk tops require stronger and more complex mechanisms to support the weight of the desk and to maintain the levelness of the desk top. Various approaches to such mechanisms include the use of multiple cylinders, or arrangements of springs, wires and pulleys. Whatever approach is used, several factors will tend, over time, to cause the mechanism to allow the desk top to deviate from level. Such factors include normal wearing of the mechanism components and uneven loading on the desk top surface. In a desk provided with a hydraulic lift system, hydraulic fluid may leak or seep past valves and seals, resulting in a nonlevel desk top.
Since it is likely that a height adjustable desk may periodically deviate from level, it is desirable that the mechanism be provided with a means for releveling the desk top. Preferably, the releveling means should be readily accessible and easy to operate. Most desirably, the desk top should be self releveling.
With the current widespread use of computers, it is also desirable for a desk or worksurface to include a height adjustable support for a computer monitor.
Accordingly, there is a heretofore unmet need for a reliable and effective self-releveling height adjustable desk having a computer monitor support.